The Legend of Courage
by Power Master
Summary: Ben made his first visit to Ponyville but can he adapt to it well? Can he be brave and reliable as Twilight Sparkle and her friends? And what are the secrets behind Ben's Mysterious Cutie Mark?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to New Home

At his office, Shorty Thinking received the word that Twilight and all of her friends make the appointment about relive on the past. He prepared his RESTORE machine for their arrival. The story continues with Ben staying and living together with Twilight and her friends.

As the door opened, Shorty Thinking was about to greet his friends but...

"What is that smell?! Is that Hydragoon's scent?!" Shorty asked in shock while covering his nose, "Ben, did you provoke Dragoking again?"

Ben groaned in annoyance, "No... He tried to eat me again..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _After the Gauntlet of Fire at Dragon Land; Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Chase, Spike, Phobos, Nyx and Drake Trio were on their way back home. Spike and a few dragon friends were summoned to compete Gauntlet of Fire for retrieving the Bloodstone Scepter and become the next Dragon Land. They succeeded it while preventing any dragon especially Garble and Drago from launching the invasion on Equestria. Not only Princess Ember became Dragon Lord, she also reunited and reconcile with Zygon about him and his team alive at Demon Land._

 _For some reason, they have forgotten about someone else. They gasped in realization now. Where is Ben?!_

 ** _ROAR! SCREAM!_** _Everyone looked up as they found Ben was running from the hills. As he jumped off from the edge while sliding down, a familiar Hydragoon lunged his head out as the monster took a bite on the stallion before swallowed him up. And just before Dragoking could do anything, he yelped as he looked down and found blade coming out._

 _ **SLASH!** Dragoking's head came out. Ben jumped and landed on Twilight and her friends to the ground hard._

 _"Ben, where were you?! You have us worried!" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern._

 _Ben sighed, "You're not gonna believe of what I've been through. That monster never stopped!"_

 _"Yeah, we can see that," Chase remarked. He noticed Dragoking slowly regenerated his one headed snake back. He hissed, "We'd better go. He's coming after you again."_

 _"Why won't he leave me alone?!" Ben demanded in annoyance._

 _Twilight and her friends quickly made a run before Dragoking recovered from the loss of his head. The Hydragoon roared in anger as his meal has escaped!_

 _ **Flashback End...**_

* * *

"Honestly, Ben..." Shorty Thinking sighed in annoyance as he was setting his computer and RESTORE machines up. He continued, "How many times did you have to get yourself eaten by monsters?"

"Monsters?! You're telling me that lots of monster want to eat me alive?!" Ben asked in shock.

Shorty Thinking nodded, "That's right. Ever since you earned Triforce Element of Courage, a lot of monsters and even giants come after you. They believe you have special powers for them to feast for power and live."

"And that Dragoking?"

"That's different. You disturbed him from his napping especially wanted to eat his meal. And that's not all. You have escaped Dragoking for five times."

"What about it?"

"If anyone who escaped the Hydragoon, they're bound to hunt and swallowed their prey back to stomach, no matter how long it takes for them."

"Seriously?! How do I prevent that?!"

"You have to repay the beast by giving 100 meal. And by my calculation of escaping his stomach, you owe him 500 meals."

Ben was in shock and fury, "Are you kidding me?! Is this some kind of joke?!"

"Hey, don't blame me! That's their nature," Shorty Thinking defended, "Anyhow, we should proceed with RESTORE at once."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Well, relive into new past will calm you down from the problem."

Ben sighed, "Hopefully, no more of getting eaten by monsters..."

Flash Sentry chuckled uneasily, "I wouldn't count of that yet, buddy. You're not gonna like this one..."

"Entering **_'The Legend of Courage'_** Chapter..." Shorty Thinking said as he was typing the keyboards in ready to send everyone into the past, "Now!"

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to New Home**

Ponyville Train had arrived at the Ponyville Town. Twilight Sparkle and her friends exited the train as they headed straight to town.

"Ben Mare, welcome to Ponyville," Twilight Sparkle greeted warmly.

Ben Mare awed in amazement and surprise upon looking at the ponies and their town. He was surprise to see how peaceful and friendly it is, compare to his home.

Twilight Sparkle gave a wink to her friends, who winked back at her like they have some kind of plans or surprise up in their sleeves or hooves. All of her friends remarked and commented that they're all very tired and sleepy after last night's crazy adventure and battle especially saving Ben from Boris. They but Twilight Sparkle, Nyx, Spike and Ben went home at once.

Ben was in shock and surprise, "What was that about, Twilight?"

Twilight smiled, "Let's just say that they didn't get much of sleeps, and so do we. Shall we go home?"

"Sure. I wanted to see what kind of home you have especially you're an egghead for books."

"Oh, very funny, Benny Shy."

Twilight Sparkle and her two adopted children led Ben all the way back to Golden Oak Library...

* * *

Twilight and her family have arrived at Golden Oak Library...

"Welcome to Golden Oak Library," Twilight Sparkle introduced proudly and gently, "And of course, our home..."

Ben whistled as he looked around of his surroundings, "Twilight, you really enjoy reading books, don't you? I do read books but sometimes I find them boring."

"I don't expect you to read them whole day. That's my doing."

"I know. I know."

Spike spotted the bags of books near on the floor. He picked and carried them up.

"I'm gonna put these books back on the shelf." Spike informed.

Twilight Sparkle nodded as she turned to Owlowiscious, "Owlowiscious, can you help Spike?"

Owlowiscious hooted happily as he went and helped Spike by picking and putting the books on book shelves. Peewee also helped Spike. Ben was surprised of it. Twilight Sparkle and Nyx guided Ben to their bedroom.

Spike and two pets climbed up the stairs to the room.

"I didn't know you have owl and baby phoenix as pets." Ben remarked in amazement.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I found Owlowiscious when he entered my home. So not only I adopt him as pet but also a helper if Spike get worked up during the late night."

"And don't forget about Peewee," Nyx added happily, "Spike rescued the baby when he was on Dragon Migration to Dragon Land."

Ben whistled, "That's so cool. I wish I can be part of adventure."

"Speaking of adventure," Twilight Sparkle said in surprise while looking at the bag, "Doesn't look like you've brought much here."

"I don't think so, Twi," Ben smirked as he looked at his bag, "Alright, Shrink-It-Back-Up!"

As if the word has given, the bag spitted and hit most of stuffs like phoenix doll, action figures, comic books, books, clothes and more out on the empty spots. The room is filled with Ben's stuffs especially the bed near to Twilight's.

Ben smirked, "Ta-da!"

"Wow..." Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Nyx awed in surprise and amazement, "How did you do that?!"

"Magic Bag," Ben explained happily. Twilight Sparkle looked surprise. He continued, "Moochick gave it to my mom some years ago. She said it comes in handy."

"What a way to pack and unpack," Nyx remarked in amazement.

Ben smiled in relief as he took both quill and notebook, "So, wanna tell me what does Librarian do?"

Both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx smiled happily as they helped and explained about what librarian do and do not at Golden Oak Library.

* * *

At Canterlot Castle's throne chamber, Princess Celestia have a discussion with Headmaster of Princess Celestia's Gifted School for Unicorns about Ben's Cutie Mark. Spell Nexus hummed in concern.

"Do you know something, old friend?" Princess Celestia asked in concern.

Spell Nexus hummed calmly, "I think I've heard this somewhere before. I'll do some research about it, your highness."

"Thank you, Nexus." Princess Celestia thanked calmly. As Spell Nexus left, he turned and looked at the window, "If this is what I think it is, then Ben have to prepare for the worst..."

* * *

Night time...

Everypony was asleep in their own home. Nyx, Spike and even their own pets were asleep at Golden Oak Library. Twilight Sparkle was setting her bed up. Ben was at balcony while looking at the moon as he wondered about his identity of not only about Demon Pony, but also being Son of Princess Celestia and Prince of Equestria. Nopony but his friends learned about this.

Twilight Sparkle noticed as she approached and checked on him. She had the feeling that he needs some comfort.

"What's wrong, Ben?"

"I don't know, Twilight. Do you think I should tell everypony and even the mayor about me," Ben asked in concern, "I mean I know it's the right thing to do, but I'm just worry about the attention and their reaction. The last thing I want is trouble. It's something I don't want, Twilight."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "I understand, Ben. I've been through that before like my Grand Galloping Gala Ticket and even Fluttershy when Photo Finish made her a model."

"Do you know how to overcome it?"

"Nope. But I do know one thing - be firm and decisive of what you wanted. After all, you're the prince, they will listen and understand about it."

"That's... That's great. But what happen if ponies found out about me being Demon Pony? They maybe afraid of me."

"Well..." Twilight Sparkle struggled before sighed, "I can't promise of that. But I do know one thing - prove to them that you're good pony. Just like what Nyx have been through. Even Princess Luna been through that before."

Ben hummed before smiled, "I guess you're right. I should be myself, and not worry about being prince or Demon Pony. If that happen, I'll prove that I'm just a pony."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Good to hear. Come on. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, it's gonna be great. And you're gonna love it."

Ben smiled, "Can't wait..."

* * *

On the next day...

Twilight Sparkle, Ben Mare, Spike and Nyx were heading straight to Ponyville Schoolhouse after the breakfast they had.

"Aw! Why can't I come with you, mummy?" Nyx complained in upset, "I want to see how your tour goes. And why Spike gets to go with you?"

Spike smirked slyly, "Coz I'm a dragon. And of course, I'm older than you."

Twilight Sparkle smiled while rolled her eyes in amusement, "First of all, Nyx, you've got school. You don't want to disappoint Cheerilee again, now do you? And second, you and your friends will be joining us by afternoon. So lastly, we don't want to ruin the surprise, now do we?"

Nyx groaned, "I guess so..."

Ben chuckled, "Wow. You make it sound so bad like it's a big thing."

"That's Twilight for you. She expect perfect and nothing less," Spike remarked in amusement.

"Very funny but true," Twilight Sparkle admitted. She and her family have arrived at Ponyville Schoolhouse where Cheerilee was standing. She smiled and greeted, "Morning, Cheerilee."

"Morning, Twilight. Glad to see you and Nyx come," Cheerilee greeted. She turned and found Ben Mare standing on Twilight's side. She asked, "Oh, who is this handsome gentlepony?"

Ben Mare smiled, "I'm Benjamin Maregillian. Call me Ben. I'm also Twilight Sparkle's boyfriend."

"Oh. I didn't know she has boyfriend. How did you and her meet and become couple?"

"It's a long and complicated story."

"I see. Don't worry, I won't ask. Well, it can't be that bad as my last date with Big Mac from Hearts and Hooves Day."

"You mean the Love Poison Incident? So, you were involved of it?"

Cheerilee yelped, "You knew?! Please, don't tell anypony about that."

Ben winked, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Seriously, what were Nyx and her friends could be thinking about using Love Poison?"

"Hey," Nyx protested in annoyance, "We were just trying to get Cheerilee and Big Mac get together. We think they both make a good couple."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "While it's a good reason, but it's bad idea to do it. It's best that you leave Cheerilee and Big McIntosh to decide."

Nyx sighed, "I guess so."

"Now behave," Twilight Sparkle reminded Nyx firmly and sternly, "And meet me and the rest at Sugarcube Corner, okay?"

Nyx smiled, "Okay."

Cheerilee smiled and bowed as she and Nyx entered the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Twilight Sparkle turned to Ben Mare.

"Now, let's go for our tour," Twilight Sparkle said, "Next stop - Sweet Apple Acre."

Ben smiled, "Sure. Lead the way, Twilight."

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres...

Applejack and Big McIntosh were doing some apple-bucking across the Apple Tree Orchards while screaming and cheering wildly and happily. Twilight Sparkle, Ben Mare and Spike have arrived at the area.

"Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres," Spike introduced, "An Apple Farm where they grow mostly of apples. And they're famous for making Apple Cider and Zap Apple Jam."

Ben whistled, "Amazing..."

Twilight Sparkle approached Applejack, "Hey, Applejack."

"Howdy Twilight," Applejack greeted happily as she turned to Twilight Sparkle and her two friends, "Coming here as your first tour for Ben?"

"You bet. It's where my friendship with you begins. And I'm pleased of it too. So, what you've been doing?"

"Doing some apple bucking. You're welcome to join if you want."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Sure, why not? Ben do need some exercise."

"Very funny, Twilight. But yeah, I could use some exercise," Ben Mare remarked.

Big McIntosh and Granny Smith approached Applejack. Applejack smiled as she introduced them to Ben Mare. Big McIntosh smiled happily while Granny Smith gave a glance look at Ben Mare firmly yet suspiciously.

Granny Smith hummed, "Do I know of you somewhere, mister? You oddly look familiar. Well, mostly your eyes."

Ben gulped in concern as he knew what Granny Smith was referring to...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Before Apple Cider Day in nighttime..._

 _Ben Mare as Demon Pony slowly approached and sneaked into Sweet Apple Acres. He looked hungry and thirsty as he was searching for food. He spotted some crates and barrel near to the stall. He approached and opened the crate and barrel. He began ate the apples up while drinking the Apple Cider as well._

 _A light from Apple Residence turned on. Granny Smith emerged from the house as she checked the area due to hearing some noise. She spotted a creature who was chewing their supplies. She even saw his greenish eyes._

 _"Why that no good vermin!" Granny Smith exclaimed in anger. She shouted, "BIG MAC! APPLEJACK! We've got some pest! And it's eating our food!"_

 _Demon Pony yelped in shock as he quickly turned and trotted off before he get caught. Granny Smith, Big McIntosh and Applejack charged out as they looked around the area in making sure the wild animals didn't come near to their home and eat their food and drink. They hated it a lot._

 _ **Flashback End...**_

* * *

Ben shook his head in snapping back to reality. He smiled uneasily while looking at Granny Smith.

"Uh, no. It's the first time to meet you," Ben smiled uneasily.

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and even Spike suspected otherwise of what and why Ben was so worried and scared.

Granny Smith sighed, "I guess not. I thought you look like that ugly Timberwolf or something."

"Never mind of it. Come on. Let's get working," Applejack smiled as she pushed Ben to the Apple Orchards, "These apples don't fall from the trees by themselves."

Applejack, Big McIntosh, Ben Mare, Twilight Sparkle and even Spike were kicking and bucking some apples falling down from the trees into the buckets.

"So, that was you?" Twilight Sparkle asked in amusement.

Ben blushed, "Yeah. I was hungry that time. Think about it."

"It's understandable. I ain't gonna tell Granny about this," Applejack smiled as she was putting her bucket of apples on the cart, "Just make sure you don't cause some ruckus again."

Ben smiled in amusement of what the just said. He, Twilight Sparkle and Spike continued helped Apple Family in bucking the apples down to buckets while loaded them up on the cart.

* * *

After leaving the Sweet Apple Acres; Twilight Sparkle, Ben Mare and Spike were returning to Ponyville Town.

"I've gotta say. The Apple Family are amazing especially their food," Ben commented.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I'm glad you like it. And now, let's find Rainbow Dash. She's supposed to clear the clouds."

"So, you call me?" The familiar voice called. Twilight Sparkle, Ben Mare and Spike looked up as they found Rainbow Dash dived and landed on the ground. She smirked, "Never fear, your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash is here!"

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes, "Seriously? You still using that motto?"

"What? It makes me cool and heroic."

"Yeah. That would making you a little bit more of egotistical and arrogant. And of course, you wouldn't let got of your pride so easily when you got bested."

"Hey!"

Twilight Sparkle smirked, "Anyhow, don't you have something to show for Ben?"

Rainbow Dash winked as she passed stopwatch, "Are you ready to see why I'm gonna be part of Wonderbolts?"

"I wouldn't doubt of it. But prove it," Ben remarked.

As Ben stared his stopwatch, Rainbow Dash dashed in high speed while hitting and bursting most of the clouds for the moment. She then landed straight before him. Ben was in shock and surprise before he stopped the stopwatch's time. He looked at it before yelped in surprise.

"No way! 10 seconds! No Pegasus could go that fast!"

Rainbow Dash smirked, "I know. I'm so awesome, especially when I made an awesome Sonic Rainboom. Right?"

"Yeah, you sure are... If it were Flash Sentry, I can't imagine that you both will become rivals in seeing who's the fastest Pegasus in Equestria." Ben commented.

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "I doubt that. See ya at Sugarcube Corner."

Rainbow Dash flew off at once; leaving her friends behind to talk and chat.

"She likes to show off with her awesomeness, doesn't she?" Ben asked in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "That's Rainbow Dash. But she's a good friend. What's next?"

Spike sighed happily as he looked at the scroll while showing lovely eyes, "Rarity..."

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes in amusement while Ben Mare looked surprise yet confuse about Spike's behavior.

* * *

At Carousel Boutique, Rarity was sewing and making some fashion and dresses. Twilight Sparkle, Ben Mare and Spike entered the area as they found her at the stage working on her latest dress.

Rarity turned to her friends, "Twilight darling, welcome. So, tell me, Benjamin Darling, are you ready for some fashion design?"

Ben smiled, "Sure. But just leave my red collar alone."

"Sure thing, darling."

"And seriously, do you have to call me that? It might make Twilight uncomfortable about it."

Twilight smiled as she patted Ben, "It's okay. She loved to call everyone 'darling'. It's her traits."

Ben sighed, "Okay. Let's get started. Shall we?"

"Sure thing. Now, hold still, Ben. It might sting a bit," Rarity remarked in amusement.

Rarity began working and designing the clothes for Ben. For the moment later, it was done. Ben was dressed in his white shirt, black jacket and pants. He looked at three mirrors for display. He hummed in amazement.

"This looked good, but the pants..." Ben cringed in annoyance and pain as he heard a rip on his pants. He chuckled uneasily, "Tight..."

Rarity giggled uneasily, "Sorry, darling about that. I sometimes get carry away with it. Don't worry, I'll fix that."

Rarity changed Ben's pants while putting all the clothes in the bag. She passed it to Ben Mare.

"Thanks, Rarity. You're quite a fashionable fashion designer, alright," Ben commented.

Rarity smiled, "Oh, Thank you darling."

"You know. You should try and get yourself a stallion. After all, your fashion works are the best. No stallion could resist that."

"I tried. I did have someone to like but it's not what I had hope for. Your cousin is certainly rude and unappreciated gentlepony I ever met."

Ben sighed as he knew who she was referring to, "Sorry about Prince Bludbood. He maybe a bit jerk especially when he's big cowardly and irresponsible prince. But he got someway to admit his mistakes especially when it comes to his charismatic and diplomatic on some ponies and culture."

"Him? I hardly believe in that, darling." Rarity fussed in annoyance.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon, Rarity," Ben commented, "Kudos for the suits."

"Kudos? Like no thank you or something," Spike asked in annoyance.

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "It means thank you, Spike. Don't go sensitive."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Ben Mare arrived at Fluttershy's Cottage. They spotted Fluttershy tucking the bunnies to sleep.

"Hey Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle greeted.

Fluttershy turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Oh, hi Twilight. Hi Ben. Hi Spike. Welcome to my home."

Ben awed in surprise and amazement upon looking at the area, filled with different yet friendly critter and animals.

"I didn't know you own the animals. It's amazing," Ben commented in surprise.

Fluttershy blushed, "Oh no, Ben. Not all animals are mine. Some owners left them under my care when they went for business trip or vacation. Others were just orphan or wild. And sometimes, I even help some ponies to get and adopt one pet."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "And it's where Rainbow Dash had her first pet - a tortoise named Tank."

Just before Ben could say anything, he heard some noise and even noticed a box moving around. He approached to check it out. He found a grayish wolf cub that has black eyes and three spots on his flank. He barked happily.

"Hey, little guy. What are you doing in the box?" Ben asked in amusement as he helped and carried the wolf cub out from the box. He turned to Fluttershy, "I didn't know you keep wolves especially it's almost like Tomberwolves."

Fluttershy explained, "Not really, this cub just appeared at my backyard weeks ago. Seems that he's lost or away from his family, I decide to let him stay with my animal friends. I was hoping somepony to adopt him. But I guess nopony did since he's a wolf. It scared them off sometimes."

Ben sighed while looking at wolf cub, "Poor guy. I know what it feels like to be alone especially ponies mistreat you as outsider. Just like me..."

Wolf cub whined unhappily before licked on Ben's face for few times, making him laughed a bit. He then patted on the wolf cub's head gently. Ben put the wolf down.

"Wow. He seems taking a liking on you," Fluttershy commented, "Surprisingly, you're the only pony who treated the wolf cub as a friend."

"Yeah, I guess. He does remind me of myself especially when I'm a Demon Pony" Ben admitted before he gave some thoughts, "Hey Fluttershy, think I can adopt him?"

"Really? You do?"

"Yeah. Since nopony want to adopt him, I might as well take it. After all, he does like me. And so do I. What do you think, buddy?"

The wold cub barked happily before jumped and pounced on Ben to the ground. It licked on his face for few times.

Fluttershy giggled, "He's all yours, Ben."

Spike whistled in amusement, "First the owl, then the phoenix and now the wolf. Our home is becoming a new park attraction for pets."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I think it's lovely. Nyx would like him too. So, what are you gonna name him?"

"Koga," Ben explained as he gave a pet on his wolf cub pet. It barked happily. He smiled, "I think he likes it."

"Let me guess? You got that from the storybook?" Twilight Sparkle asked in amusement.

Ben nodded, "Something like that. It does sounds better..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, Ben Mare, Spike and Koga were on their way to Sugarcube Corner. They entered the area. But for some reason it's dark and quiet.

"Wanna tell me why is it dark and quiet?" Ben asked in concern.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders especially Nyx, Dinky Doo and Twist were at the restaurant while the area was filled with party decoration. There's one word for them to say.

 **"SURPRISE!"**

Koga yelped in shock and concern before he barked wildly and angrily. Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in concern of the wolf's aggressive barks. Ben chuckled in amusement as he patted his pet.

"Easy, boy. It's okay, Koga. No need to be afraid of it. It's just a surprise party," Ben comforted his pet. Koga panted happily before nuzzled his master. He chuckled uneasily, "Sorry about that. He's just getting use to it. But nice surprise party."

Nyx gasped as she approached Koga, "A wolf pup? Cool! This is amazing!"

Ben nodded, "He sure is. He's my pet now, Nyxie. And his name is Koga."

"Other than 'Welcome to Ponyville Town, Ben' Party, we also make another one called 'Ben Got A PET' party!" Pinkie cheered wildly and happily as she bounced happily before Ben, "Do you like it, Ben? Do you like it? He likes it! I know he likes it!"

Ben nodded, "I sure do enjoy it. Thanks."

Pinkie Pie hummed, "Maybe I should get some ponies in here, so maybe you can-!"

"No!" Ben exclaimed in concern before cleared his throat, "Sorry, Pinkie. It's best that we keep to ourselves."

"Why?"

"The last thing I was is some attention. And I'm not exactly comfortable with it especially talking about my secret identity and my past. The last thing I want is ponies freaked out."

Pinkie realized of what Ben was talking about, "Ooh... I get it now. Okie Dookie Lookie! Just enjoy the party!"

Ben sighed, "Thanks, Pinkie. Let's just enjoy our party. How about it?"

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement about it. They all started to party happily and wildly. Some chatted and others play games.

Twilight Sparkle approached Ben, "Enjoying Pinkie's Party, Ben?"

"Yeah, I do," Ben nodded before he sighed in relief, "I'm just glad that to be here. I'm relax and have nothing to worry about especially spending some time with my girlfriend."

"Oh you..."

"And don't worry, I'm gonna do my best to help you out with anything I can."

Twilight giggled happily before nuzzled on Ben's head, "I'm pretty sure that you've got nothing to worry about. Believe me, me and my girls can handle everyday's big mess. Promised."

Ben smiled, "Okay. Shall we dance?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled in amusement as she and Ben began dance around happily. Everypony continued dancing and partying happily and wildly.

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	2. Chapter 2: Fame is Pain!

**Chapter 2: Fame is Pain!**

On the next day...

At Canterlot Palace, Princess Celestia sighed in upset. She hasn't heard a word from Spell Nexus yet. She grew in concern about the mysterious Cutie Mark Ben has inherited. She can't help but feel like she has seen it before from somewhere but from where.

 ** _KNOCK!_** Princess Celestia looked up. She ordered to come in. Corporal Flash Sentry entered the throne chamber. He bowed before the princess.

"You summoned me, your highness?" Flash Sentry asked curiously and concern.

Princess Celestia nodded in confirmation, "Yes, Flash. I need a favor from you. Will you go and check on my son?"

"Well, of course. I do plan to visit him. But why?"

"Be sure he's out of danger, Flash. That's all I ask."

"Danger? Why would he be in danger, your highness? He has some friends with him especially Twilight Sparkle. He would never get himself into troubles."

"I know. But I want he be out of it, no matter what happens. He's not ready for the combat like you, Flash. Or even being resourceful and clever for one step ahead like Sunburst. He is not prepared for this. You know that well, Flash."

Flash sighed, "I guess so. I have a bad feeling that Ben may not like this one."

"Like it or not. That's an order," Princess Celestisa said firmly, "Take some guards to help. And be sure, he's stay out of it."

Flash saluted, "Understood. I've got bad feeling about this..."

* * *

At Ponyville...

After sending Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders off to the school, Ben have some chats with his girlfriend and other friends at the restaurant. They were discussing about Mane Six and their adventures. Though Ben may have kept on her, but sometimes he missed out due to feared of Ponyville Ponies may come and chase him off. He sometimes got lazy off.

Ben was surprised and shocked of all the adventures Mane Six have been through, and even Spike, Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders such as Battle with Nightmare Moon, Cutie Mark Crusaders Foundation and Hunt on Cutie Marks, Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense, Nyx's Adventure, Discord, even Changeling Invasion on Canterlot Castle.

"I've gotta say. That was impressive and shock too. I wish I could be part of it," Ben commented.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I rather you'd stay out of it, Ben. The adventure and mission we went through is very difficult and scar than you think."

Applejack nodded in agreement, "Twilight's right, Ben. I reckon you stay out of it and be a good librarian. Some adventure is not worth to go and have fun with."

"I agree with that. I especially hate to see my mane, hooves or even my beautiful appearance to get dirty and messy," Rarity complained before she grunted in disgust, "I especially don't like to be at Diamond Dog's territory. That is very disgusting and terrible."

"Aw, come on! Sure, there's got some bad times, silly times, dumbest times, stupid times, ridiculous times, funny times, happy times, sad times but best of all - good times when you're with friends together to have fun and adventure," Pinkie Pie giggled happily.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Yeah, true. Those things we did is so cool and awesome. And of course, I'm awesome at it because I'm the leader."

"As if!" Mane Five exclaimed in annoyance and amusement.

"Well, I'm not sure of that, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said in concern, "I still think the adventures still could or could not be dangerous. I don't know what to decide about it."

"Either way, it's best that you should stay out of it, Ben," Twilight Sparkle said calmly.

Ben sighed, "But Twilight, I want to help-!"

"I know you want to help, Ben," Twilight Sparkle interrupted, "And believe me, you'll be a grateful helpful. All you have to do is stay at library and look after it especially some customers want to come for books. That's all. And best thing is that you're out of troubles. That's all I ask, Ben."

Ben groaned, "I guess so..."

"Ben, was being hero is what you really wanted?"

"Yeah. I read lots of comic book, movies and even some novels about the heroes especially Daring Do. I was inspired by them. I can be a hero like you and others. My buddies helped and trained me to be the fighter and clever boy. I'm ready for this. I don't want to get cooped up in library."

"Yeah, I still don't think it's good."

"But Twilight-!"

"Ben, the last thing I want is to lose you. Please do it for me. I don't want you to get beaten or tricked badly by somepony else like what Boris did to you. You're not ready yet."

Mane Five commented and remarked in agreement about Twilight Sparkle's concern for Ben Mare. They knew his history and weakness. They believed he's not ready. And it's best that he should stay out of it for a long time.

Ben sighed in defeat, "Fine. I will stay behind as librarian."

Twilight sighed as she gave Ben a hug, "Thank you, Ben. And don't worry, when the time comes, you will had the chance to prove the world that a prince can be a hero."

"Yeah. Hopefully, it comes earlier..." Ben muttered in upset.

* * *

Twilight and her friends were on their way to Ponyville Schoolhouse to get Cutie Mark Crusaders. Unfortunately, they heard some cheering and fighting noise. They became worried, shocked and concerned about it. They quickly trotted off to the playground area where they spotted colts and fillies cheering while two ponies were fighting each other. Filthy Rich was there as well. They had the feeling of who were they.

Cheerilee came to the scene while shouting, "Nyx! Diamond Tiara! Stop! Stop this instance!"

As both Nyx and Diamond Tiara continued fighting, Twilight Sparkle and Filthy Rich quickly stopped and pulled their own child away from fighting each other.

"What were you doing?!" Twilight Sparkle and Filthy Rick demanded.

Cheerilee sighed, "Please, girls. Tell me of what's really going on."

Nyx and Diamond Tiara snarled while pointed at each other, "She started it! I didn't do it! You stop lying! I mean it!"

Cheerilee groaned, "Girls, just tell me what happened?!"

Diamond Tiara huffed as she exclaimed in annoyance, "This brat just attacked me for no reason! And believe me, I've done nothing wrong!"

"Liar!" Nyx exclaimed in anger, "You bullied Pipsqueak! You even threw his favorite doll up to the tree just because you hated Nightmare Moon a lot like hating Princess Luna! And not to mention, you call me a 'freak'. That really annoys me!"

"First of, I don't hate Princess Luna, just her bad side! And second, I call you a 'freak'. It's because it's who you really are ever since you became Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Moon! You will never be anyone or anything but a freak!"

Ben got snapped suddenly as he remembered of what Diamond Tiara had said. It reminded of what Boris had told him during his childhood. He actually hated somepony call him 'a freak', 'a weak' or 'a loser'. He hated it a lot.

Apple Bloom growled, "You can't tell her off like that!"

"Yeah! She saved our lives and even our daddy's too!" Sweetie Belle added.

Scootaloo nodded in agreement, "Don't try to cheat your way out of this. We all saw everything."

Nyx and Diamond Tiara continued snarling and glaring at each other but the parents stopped their own fillies from attacking.

"That's enough, young lady!" Filthy Rich exclaimed in anger, "That has gone too far!"

Diamond Tiara hissed in upset, "But daddy, she-!"

"No more buts, young filly. You better apologize to that filly and a colt now! I don't know what your mother taught you when I'm not around, but that's very bad!" Filthy Rich scolded angrily. He turned to Twilight Sparkle, "I'm terribly sorry for her behavior, Miss Sparkle. It won't happen again."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Just make sure she learned her lesson."

"Will do," Filthy Rich nodded. He turned and nudged his daughter to move along, "Now get going, Diamond Tiara! You're grounded, young lady!"

Diamond Tiara groaned angrily and upset. Filthy Rich and his daughter walked away from others. Silver Spoon gulped as she went after her friend now. Everyone sighed in relief of it. They're glad that somepony finally teach her some lesson.

Nyx turned to Cheerilee, "I'm sorry, Ms. Cheerilee. I was just looking out for my friend."

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded in agreement that they all just want to help and look after Pipsqueak from getting hurt.

Cheerilee sighed, "I know. But you will get the detention class for a week after school. That's for starting the fight with Diamond Tiara. Promise me that you won't pull that stunt again."

Ben nodded in agreement, "Next time, Nyx; tell the teacher about the bully. That's what I did when I was dealing with Boris."

Nyx sighed in defeat yet annoyance, "Okay, promised, Ben."

Twilight Sparkle turned to Pipsqueak, "Are you okay, Pipsqueak?"

Helped by both Dinky Doo and Twist, Pipsqueak grunted in a bit of pain, "Yes, I am. Thank you, Nyx. You're a life savior."

Nyx blushed while scratched her back mane gently, "It's not a big deal. Just glad to help around especially stood up on Diamond Tiara."

Pipsqueak blushed as well before he looked away. Nyx also did the same thing. Everyone smiled and giggled a bit at the sights. They then looked up where Pipsqueak's doll got trapped on the tree's branches.

Pipsqueak sighed, "There goes my doll. It was my favorite."

"Don't worry, Pip. I'll get your doll down. Now sit tighter and let-!" Twilight Sparkle said calmly as her horn glowed. As she was about to levitate the doll, she stopped as she found Ben was climbing up the tree, "Ben?! What the hay are you doing?!"

Ben grunted as he was climbing up on the tree, "Getting the doll down. That's what!"

Twilight hissed in concern, and so does everypony. Ben's not very athletic and sporty as his best friend. They're worried about him getting himself hurt!

"Ben! Get down! You're gonna get yourself hurt!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern.

Ben groaned as he was climbing towards the end of branch, "Twilight, don't be such like my mom. I can do it. Just watch. Taking the baby like-!"

 ** _SNAP!_** The branch got snapped as both Ben and the doll fell from the tree. Ben grabbed the doll but who's grabbing him?!

Everyone gasped in shock and concern. As Ben continued screaming, Twilight Sparkle was about to levitate him. But Ben disappeared, who and how?! As they looked up, they found Flash Sentry grabbed Ben on his back as he slowly landed on the ground.

"Seriously, dude? I can't even let you stay put for one minute. And the next, you get yourself into this mess," Flash Sentry joked.

Ben grunted, "Very funny, Flash. But thanks for the save as usual. So, what are you doing here?"

Flash scoffed, "What? Don't tell me that an old friend of yours can't visit you for the moment?"

"I guess so," Ben scoffed. He turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Hey, Twilight. I-!"

Twilight Sparkle winked, "I got this. We'll meet you back at the library. Enjoy your brief time with your old friend."

Twilight and her friends turned and trotted off, while leaving two boys behind to have their own chats.

* * *

Ben and Flash Sentry were walking across the Ponyville Town while having some chats about the Prince's stay at Ponyville Town, and he even told his best friend about Twilight Sparkle and her friends denied him from helping her on adventure, mission or even defending Ponyville. As Ben was frustrated about Twilight Sparkle's decision, Flash Sentry hummed in concern about his best friend's desire as he recalled the order of Princess Celestia's firm order.

"Sorry to hear that, Ben," Flash Sentry apologized before sighed in concern, "But I think it's the wisest decision Twilight Sparkle have make."

Ben groaned in upset, "Aw, come on! Not you too!"

"Look, Ben. All I'm saying is that it's for the best. You're not strong. You're not fast as me. And not to mention, you're not smart as Sunburst. And besides, your mother doesn't want you get hurt either."

"So, you and my mom are on Twilight's side? Thanks a lot."

"Ben, being hero isn't easy. It's not only about saving the world or kicking bad guys, it's about making right decision for the world. And believe me, Ben; it's very hard."

"But isn't it why we have each other to help, so we don't make mistakes? Isn't that what you teach me about being hero?"

"I... I supposed so..." Flash Sentry admitted reluctantly. He noticed Ben's looks and tone. He knew something bother his best friend. He sighed, "Okay, Ben. What is this about? There's definitely something bothering you..."

Ben sighed in defeat, "You always know me better than anypony else, Flash. Ever since I became Demon Pony, I was on my own to survive the wild, running away and especially fighting some crazy bad guys. Nopony help me or even come to me. So, I realized that if ponies are in trouble, who will help them?"

"So, you have to be ready to help them. And I can tell that you hate leaving ponies behind especially Twilight Sparkle, right?"

"Yeah. And I know she and others will be trouble. So, I want to help and save them. I want to be heroes, just like the comic books and movies especially you, BFF."

Flash thought for the moment about Ben's desire. He sighed, "Well, I have my own orders. But I'm about to break it anyway. It happens for dozen times. No differences at all. I'm here to help and train you to be the best."

"Really?" Ben asked in surprise. Flash nodded happily. He squealed happily as he jumped and hugged his best friend passionately, "Thanks, buddy! I owe you a lot!"

Flash chuckled happily, "Owe me nothing, buddy. Just glad to help around, buddy."

"So, what's the first lesson, buddy?" Ben asked in amusement. Suddenly, he and Flash Sentry heard some noise. They turned to their back as it's coming from the main street. He sighed, "Never mind. I think I know where to start."

Ben and Flash trotted straight to the Main Street. Upon arriving at the area, they saw Twilight and her friends battling with the wild Manticore. The Royal Guards were keeping and moving the crowds including Cutie Mark Crusaders to safety.

Ben smirked, "This is it. Time to see if I got the moves."

"Don't get cocky!" Flash Sentry exclaimed as he passed the sword to Ben. He looked to the front, "Just remember you're not the wild Demon Pony anymore."

Ben and Flash Sentry charged in to the battlefield. As Twilight Sparkle and her friends surrounded the Manticore, they were armed and readied to attack.

"Okay, girls; remember the plan," Twilight Sparkle said calmly.

Mane Five nodded in agreement. Twilight Sparkle smirked as she looked closely at Manticore in waiting for it to make a move. As she was about to give the word, Ben and Flash screamed wildly. The boys charged straight at the monster while the girls yelped in concern and shock.

As the Mane Six were about to call the boys off from attacking, but Ben and Flash Sentry charged in as they gave a powerful swing of their swords at the Manticore's body. It growled in anger as it gave the boys a hard slap of his paws. Mane Six gasped in concern.

Twilight Sparkle growled, "Girls, now!"

And just before Manticore could do anything, Fluttershy flew straight at him as she gave him 'The Stare'. As the monster was stunned, both Applejack and Rarity charged in while wrapped its leg and tail with both lasso and long blanket. Rainbow Dash charged in as she gave a spinning around and around him while Twilight Sparkle summoned the lullaby song in making the monster both dizzy and sleepy. Pinkie Pie fired her Party Canon at Manticore straight into the cage.

Ponies awed in amazement yet happily. They all cheered wildly and happily. Mane Six have defeated, subdued and captured the Manticore. As four Royal Guards approached and put the cage of Manticore on the wagon, they're ready to move it out.

"Take him back to Everfree Forest, guards," Twilight Sparkle ordered firmly. Four Royal Guards saluted as they turned and took the Manticore away. She turned and gave an angry looks at Ben, "Benjamin Maregillian! What were you thinking?!"

Ben yelped, "I was just trying to help..."

"Like getting yourself to get killed?! That's a brilliant idea for you to get killed, mister! Really brilliant!"

"Hey! I just can't stay behind and do nothing. I can't let my girlfriend to get hurt! It's the least I can do is you let me get into the fight."

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "First off, I've been lots of battles and adventures which barely get me hurt! Okay, except the part where my friends and my big brother left me because I was crazy about Cadance being evil. And second, you're not a fight or even an advisor. You're the prince who never experienced of fighting or even surviving the wild before in your life!"

"Been there, done that! I was the Demon Pony, remember? I survived and fight for my survival from crazy monsters and wild!"

"Yeah, I remember! I remember that you almost scared out of me and running away from everypony, without telling any of us that you were alive! And not to mention, you almost got killed by Boris!"

"Hey, I survived, didn't I? You should be grateful that your Prince is alive! And you couldn't just let him help his subject defeat with monsters like savage Manticore!"

"He wasn't savage! He was scared like something scared him off to our town! And we're not trying to defeat the monster, we're trying to put him sleep! So, we can send him back home! But it almost ruined, if it weren't for you, your highness!"

"Well, sorry for that, my mother's faithful student! If it weren't for me, my mom Princess Celestia wouldn't have made you not only her student but also help you make some new friends!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned in annoyance as she had left eye twitched like she wanted to give a punch on his face for thinking he's high mighty. But instead of wanting to lose temper, she sighed in defeat.

"You're right. I'm sorry for insulting you. I just want to keep you safe."

Ben sighed, "I know, Twilight. I just want to help. I want to be like you - saving the town, helping friends and best of all - be a hero."

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes in amusement, "Well, I don't know if it's gonna be easy. We're happy to help you."

"Yeah," Mane Six and Flash Sentry exclaimed in agreement.

"Wait a minute, did you just say that this stallion is a prince?" Lyra Heartstrings asked in surprise. Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders and even Ben yelped in concern of their mistakes. She squealed happily, "You really are the Prince! He's the son of Princess Celestia!"

"But didn't he say he's a Demon Pony," Bon-Bon asked in concern.

"Who cares! If this is prince, he's the one I want!" Lily exclaimed happily.

Daisy squealed happily, "Me too! If he's turned into monster, I'll be the first mare to kiss and turn him back to my handsome prince!"

Rose squealed happily, "Oh, the horror! The horror!"

"Enough!" Photo Finish demanded firmly, "I need pictures! More! More of him! He shall be shine across the Equestria! Prince of Equestria is here at Ponyville Town!"

The Ponyville Town ponies cheered wildly and happily as they surrounded Ben and all of his friends. Some begged and pleaded him to sign the autograph for them, others want to take the picture with the prince, a few like foals want to hug him and most of girls screamed happily as they want to touch, hug and kiss him. But most of ponies were fighting with each other in wanting him!

As ponies continued hugging and bothering him, Ben groaned and grunted painfully while his other friends struggled in reaching him.

"Now, ponies! Calm down! There's no need to fight over him! He's the Prince!" Mayor Mare exclaimed in concern as she tried to push the ponies off. She grunted and struggled, "Please, everypony! Stop! You're hurting Princess Celestia's son!"

"This is why I don't want to let anypony to know me being prince or being Demon Pony," Ben exclaimed in concern yet painfully as he struggled to get out of it, "Twilight! Do something!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned painfully, "Everypony, hold my hoof!"

Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Phobos, Ben and even Flash grabbed Twilight Sparkle's hoof. She then had her horn glowed brightly before all of them disappeared from everyone's sights. The Ponyville Town ponies gasped in shock and concern of what they just saw - the prince disappeared?! Where are they?!

* * *

At Golden Oak Library, three pets were sleeping together happily while Spike was arranging the books until something sparkled and woke them up rudely. Twilight and her friends have teleported back to their home. They all looked dizzy, along with their eye pupils whirling and spinning around the eyeballs.

Spike gasped, "What happen?!"

"I thought I was done with that modeling," Fluttershy said in concern yet meekly, "but this is the worst!"

Rarity nodded, "I couldn't agree more. Now everypony knows who you are, Ben."

Ben groaned in concern before slammed his head on the ground, "What am I gonna do now?! No way these ponies will leave me alone!"

"Well, we could try talk with Mayor Mare about Prince Ben's decision," Fluttershy suggested, "She'll understand it. After all, she's the mayor of this town."

"Maybe with me, I could get him to the place he wanted to go," Rainbow Dash smirked, "Nopony could catch me up. Well, except Pinkie Pie - she's the only pony can keep it up with me and not to mention, how fast she can really go."

Applejack hummed, "Or maybe we could get you in disguise. That way nopony could recognize ya."

"Ooh! That would be my department," Rarity exclaimed happily.

"That could work," Flash Sentry nodded in agreement, "But for how long? Ben do need to get some fresh air rather than keep disguising."

Spike gasped, "Twilight can teleport all of us to the place we want to go.

"That could work, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said thoughtfully, "But I can't keep teleporting. That could tire me even more."

"A Party Canon to shoot him to another place?" Pinkie Pie asked happily. Everyone gave a glare at her. She squealed in embarrassment, "Just kidding. I wasn't really trying to blow him up or something. That is so out of me."

Apple Bloom gasped, "Maybe we could provide some distraction! We're good at it."

"Yeah! When we disturbed and make the ponies mad, they'll give chase on us," Scootaloo added happily.

Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement, "And then, you get Ben to the best place you want to go."

"We'll try to get back to you whenever we can," Nyx said happily, "And of course, we can't let ponies follow us too."

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity and even Rainbow Dash looked at each other. Though they don't like putting the fillies in troubles, but helping Ben from getting noticed and get him some peace and quiet. They nodded in agreement and approval.

Ben was in shock and surprise of what he just saw and heard. His friends are willing to help and keep him out of ponies' sights no matter what.

"You really doing this?" Ben asked in surprise. Everyone nodded in agreement. He trotted and gave them a big hug, "Thanks, guys! For everything!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "No problem, Ben. Let's just hope our plan works tomorrow. And hopefully ponies don't get their eyes on you for too long."

Ben nodded, "Yeah! Let's do this!"

* * *

On the next day,

Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders were at the Golden Oak Library. Twilight Sparkle and her friends will do whatever it takes to get Ben out from everyone's sights. Rainbow Dash took a peek from the library as she was checking if there's any sign of ponies coming at her or library. When it's cleared, she and her friends charged out at once.

Whenever Ben and his friends go, the ponies followed them at once. Twilight and her friends did their best to distract the ponies from following him such as Cutie Mark Crusaders disturbed and made ponies to catch them, Twilight Sparkle teleported her friends as far away from other ponies before exhausted herself, Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry made a quick speed in getting him away from ponies, and Rarity gave everyone some coats and hats for disguise to confuse the ponies.

But the attempt was a failure. Each time Ben and his friends tried to trick or mislead the ponies away from him, they managed to find and catch up with him such as they were having some lunch at local restaurant, having fun and picnic at the green hill, training at gym, buying some souvenirs and stuffs, and a few more things they want to do.

All end up being a failure...

* * *

That night, Ben groaned in upset as he fell on his bed hard. As his head wad covered by the pillow, he screamed in frustration and upset. Flash Sentry was with him. Twilight Sparkle and her friends feel sorry and upset that Ben couldn't find some peace and quiet for once especially away from getting attention. They decided to leave him alone.

"Sorry, Ben for everything," Flash Sentry said in concern.

Ben groaned, "What am I gonna do? I can't find some peace and quiet for myself."

"I don't know. And I'm not gonna think that you're gonna change your mind and go home, aren't you!"

"Of course not. I came here, so I can start my own training to help my friends. That way Twilight and others won't need to watch over me. I hate being helpless."

"I know, Ben. I know." Flash Sentry said in concern before gave in some thoughts, "Wait... I think I've got idea of how."

Ben got up and looked at his best friend, "Really?"

Flash Sentry smiled and nodded in confirmation. He then whispered to Ben about his plan, which may help him to finally get a place to train and work hard for him to be a hero...

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

**Chapter 3: The Awakening**

In midnight, most of ponies including Twilight and her friends were asleep peacefully and quietly. Despite the problem they had this morning, they prayed that tomorrow would be different than before. And hopefully, ponies will leave Ben alone.

As Twilight Sparkle and her two adopted children were asleep, Ben opened his eyes as he got up at once. He looked around of his surroundings as he found everyone was asleep. He sighed in concern as he placed the letter near to Twilight Sparkle. He kissed on her forehead gently. He really hate doing this to his own friends and family. But he knew he has to do it.

Ben took both packed bag and rope underneath the bed. He then headed to the top's balcony. As he tied the rope tightly on the barrier, he was about to get down. But something bitten his tail, he turned and found his wolf pet whined unhappily. Ben sighed in upset as he had the feeling that Koga won't let him go easily.

Ben patted Koga, "Sorry, boy. I didn't mean to make you upset. But this is something I've gotta do. If I wanna help Twilight Sparkle or at least get away from ponies, I need some training. With Flash's help, this won't be a big deal."

Koga whimpered unhappily with his ears dropped down. He looked down in upset. Ben sighed as he held his pet on his back.

"But you can come with me," Ben said calmly. Koga panted happily. He quickly hushed at his pet, "Don't make noise! I don't want Twilight and others get worry about me."

Koga nodded happily. As Koga held tightly on Ben, they both began climbing down from the balcony to the ground. They then met up with Flash Sentry, who was prepared with weaponry gears on his bag pack.

"Took you long enough," Flash Sentry said in amusement.

Ben shrugged, "Sorry. Koga whined. He hates being alone."

Flash Sentry sighed, "Alright. Let's get going."

"Where we're going?"

"Everfree Forest," Flash Sentry answered. Ben yelped in shock while opened his jaw widely. He chuckled in amusement, "What? It's the only place where ponies expect the least of us going. After all, they hate going to that place."

Ben hummed in concern, "I guess you're right..."

"Of course, I am. Come on. Let's get going."

Both Ben and Flash Sentry marched straight ahead to Everfree Forest for peace and quiet especially turn the attention away from the ponies. They have arrived at the mysterious Forbidden Cave. It was a perfect place for them to sleep. They then set the camp up here. They were prepared to get some sleep for tomorrow morning training.

"Are you sure it's good idea to sleep here?" Ben asked in concern.

Flash sighed, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. No Timberwolves and any monster would come here. Wanna know why?"

"How about 'no'?"

"Because this Forbidden Cave holds something dangerous and scary for anypony or even monsters go near it. But here's the strangest thing - nopony know what's inside. It's definitely something we so do not mess with."

"Oh, that's convincing. And hopefully, something doesn't try to eat me alive."

"Well, we should be grateful that nothing try to attack us or even disturbed us now. Anyhow, get some rest. We've got some big day of training tomorrow."

"Yeah. I want to show Twilight and others that I'm not that same shy pony again. I've gotta be strong and fast to impress her. And of course, gotta make a run away from those crazy town ponies."

"You will. You will."

Unknown to these two ponies, five black hooded ponies were standing on the tree's branches. They were watching Ben and Flash Sentry sleeping peacefully and passionately.

"Just as we planned," The first black hooded pony said in amusement, "Prepare for Phase Two. And remember, we cannot let anyone interfere our plan especially involving a duel between Ben Mare and my father's pet."

"Sir," Other four black hooded ponies nodded.

Summoning the portals, Five of mysterious ponies disappeared went into them. The portals disappeared.

* * *

On the next day, Twilight Sparkle woke up in the morning. She found a letter near to her pillow. She opened and read it. It shocked and scared her as she turned and looked at the Ben's bed. She found him gone and disappeared. She was in deep shock and concern.

Twilight have Spike and Nyx to call her friends, even Cutie Mark Crusaders to her home at once. Upon their arrival, she told them about the letter and Ben. They were in shock and upset to hear it.

"So, he... He really left?" Rarity asked in concern.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "So, he's gone back home now? Great..."

"Poor Ben. He must be upset and angry with this." Fluttershy said in concern, "All he ever wanted is to be with us, not get disturbed for pictures and signs."

"Party Popper..." Pinkie Pie remarked, "Those ponies sure know how to be one."

Twilight Sparkle sighed unhappily, "I wish there was another way to stop him from leaving here or even try to get the ponies leave him alone."

Spike sighed as he patted Twilight Sparkle's back, "I'm sorry for this, Twi."

"Me too, mummy," Nyx said in upset, "It was unfair for Ben to leave here. I actually do like him to be here. I can get to know more about him."

Cutie Mark Crusaders hummed in upset, "Poor Ben..."

Applejack hummed in concern as she looked around of her surroundings. She found it something odd yet strange about it.

"I don't really leave," Applejack said calmly and firmly. Everyone looked at her as they wondered of what she was talking about. She continued, "If Ben really left, he should have packed all of his stuffs. But for some reason, his stuffs are here."

Twilight and her friends looked around of the area. They found some of Ben's stuffs left behind. They commented that Applejack was right about it.

"If Ben's stuffs were still here," Twilight Sparkle said in surprise and concern, "Where did Ben go?"

Applejack hummed in concern, "And more importantly, where did his best friend and Koga go? I haven't seen them since this morning."

Everyone hummed in concern as they all wondered where did Ben, Flash and Koga go to. They also hoped that their friends are safe from danger.

"Well, if we're gonna find them, we'd better do it now," Rainbow Dash suggested.

Rarity nodded, "There's no telling what he would be doing. And hopefully, he's not trying to do something stupid."

"But this is Ben Mare. He wouldn't do such a thing, right," Fluttershy asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Knowing him - he would be to impress me. What am I gonna do with him?"

* * *

At the Forbidden Cave; Ben, Flash and Koga woke up at once. They had their own breakfast before they began their training. Flash Sentry passed the sword to Ben. They both positioned themselves in ready to spar.

"Hope you didn't forget the training I gave you when we were kids," Flash asked in amusement. He chuckled, "And knowing you, you were bad at it."

Ben scoffed, "Yeah, sure. But I've got practice since I became the Demon Pony."

"Let's hope so. I hope you won't try to run away from the fight."

"I won't! Give me your best shot, buddy."

Flash Sentry smirked as he waved his 'come and get me' hoof gesture at Ben. Ben charged in while thrust his sword at Flash Sentry who deflect to his right before kicked his back hard. The prince turned and swung his sword at Royal Guard, who blocked and deflected the attacks swiftly and quickly for few times. As Ben gave a hard swing on top, Flash Sentry rolled to the front before kicked the former off. Ben quickly hovered and kicked Flash Sentry hard.

Koga panted happily as he was watching the sparring between Ben Mare and Flash Sentry. He barked and cheered happily for Ben to win the spar.

Rainbow Dash was flying around at Everfree Forest for nearly an hour. As she arrived at Forbidden Cave, she spotted two familiar ponies at the area. As she hid behind the clouds, she spotted Ben and Flash Sentry sparring with each other. She huffed in annoyance.

"Ben, you are so busted," Rainbow Dash said in annoyance, "She's right. Twilight is so gonna be mad with you about this."

As Rainbow Dash flew straight back to Ponyville, five portals appeared on the ground. Five mysterious hooded ponies emerged from the portals. The leader turned and looked at the Forbidden Cave. He smirked proudly.

"Is it done?" The leader asked in amusement. Four hooded ponies nodded firmly. He smirked, "Excellent. It's time for my father's pet to be awakened for her latest dish..."

* * *

At the hut, Zecora was chanting humbly and calmly as she was meditating. She looked very calm and peaceful for the moment. Until something shocked and surprised her to gasp, she looked concern and worry.

"No... Ben is in grave danger!" Zecora said in concern, "They must escape the Forbidden Cave before he is doomed!"

Zecora rushed out at once to warn Twilight Sparkle and her friends about the danger.

* * *

Returned to Ponyville, Rainbow Dash reported to Twilight Sparkle and her friends about Ben and Flash Sentry. Twilight Sparkle was bit of ticked and annoyed about this.

"I knew he was trying to impress me!" Twilight Sparkle snarled in annoyance. She groaned, "When I get to Forbidden Cave, I'm gonna give him some piece of my mind!"

"Oh boy, Twilight's gonna go berserk again," Spike commented.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. Come on. Let's go after her before she go overboard."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends headed off at once. Lyra Heartstrings and Bon-Bon spotted the girls running off. They quickly followed the girls, followed by other ponies. They all hoped that they can find and get Ben with them...

* * *

At Forbidden Cave, both Ben and Flash Sentry continued training and sparring for almost whole day. Twilight Sparkle and her friends have arrived as they all climbed down the slide while hiding behind the rocks. The boys almost finished with their training. They were all exhausted and tired as they lied down on the ground.

Flash panted heavily, "Well, that was impressive. You did well, Ben. It looks like you'll be alright."

Ben smiled, "Thanks. I owe you one, buddy. So, what's next?"

"How about we get something to bite from Hayburger Restaurant?"

"How about you start telling me the truth?!" The angry girl's voice demanded.

Ben and Flash yelped in concern as they got up and found Twilight Sparkle and her friends standing before them. The boys gulped fearfully as they're now in big trouble.

"Hey, Twilight... So, you get my letter?"

Twilight Sparkle huffed angrily, "About leaving and going back to Canterlot? Yeah, I did! I can't believe that you lied to me!"

"What?!"

"Well, what do you have to say? Why did you say that you're going back to Canterlot while you and Flash were heading here for training?!"

Ben thought carefully of what Twilight Sparkle. He yelped in realization, "Yikes! I gave the wrong letter! That letter was only for when I felt this place is not good for me. I must have put the wrong letter."

"You did?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, Twi."

"Honestly, Ben. Sometimes, you can be very careless. Sorry for the misjudge, again..."

"Yeah, sorry for making you worry sick. I didn't mean it. Well, at least, I got my fighting skills better."

"Yeah, I hope so. Come on, let's got home and get something to eat. Hopefully, we have to get those ponies stop invading your privacy."

"Yeah. Thanks, Twi."

And just before Twilight Sparkle and her friends could do anything, they heard some explosion. They turned and found the giant rock that blocked the entrance exploded. The debris of rocks were about to make a great impact on them. Twilight Sparkle quickly teleported her and her friends to further away from the area before they get crushed.

The first hooded pony groaned angrily, "Curse those ponies! We almost have them!"

"Agree..." The second hooded pony hissed.

The third hooded pony growled, "I want that head of Twilight Sparkle after what she has done to me especially taking my 'Prize Pupil' position from Princess Celestia!"

The leader smirked in amusement, "Calm down, Wilco. And don't worry; Straven Fran and Suffocater Jill, this is part of my father's plan. This is just the opening act."

The fourth hooded pony chuckled in amusement, "I, Deadly Rager, will be honored to see the end of Princess Celestia's heir. It would be beautiful, wouldn't it, Lord Merluck?"

Merluck smirked, "Indeed it is, Rager. All is prepared..."

Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends sighed in relief that they're safe from danger for now. They then heard the cheering. They turned and found ponies cheering about Ben being safe from danger by Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

Flash groaned, "So much for privacy."

"Aw, come on! This isn't so bad," Pinkie Pie remarked happily.

"Ooh! They must have followed us!" Fluttershy said in concern, "Because we're the friends of Prince Ben."

"What are we gonna do?" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in concern.

"Well, I'll just have to get use to it," Ben said in annoyance.

Rainbow Dash nudged on Ben's shoulder, "Chillax, we said that we'll help and solve privacy problem. Twilight will talk with the mayor and them."

Rarity nodded in agreement, "Indeed, Twilight Sparkle is good at negotiation with ponies. And not to mention, she solve the problem with reason."

"Speaking of reason," Spike said in concern as he found Twilight Sparkle and Applejack inspecting on the rocks and cave, "Something up with them."

Ben approached Twilight Sparkle, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah... Just have the funny feeling," Applejack said in concern while looking at the cave, "Don't you find it strange? Why would the cave's giant boulder exploded in the first place? But what's inside of the cave?"

"You're right, Applejack. There's definitely something going on especially this Forbidden Cave. Who? And why?" Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "And also, what's inside the cave?"

Applejack sighed, "Nopony knows, Twilight, not even Granny Smith knew about it."

Ben shrugged, "Well, whatever is it, it's just empty. This is just to trick ponies, not to go near to the cave."

"Ponies! Ponies!" The familiar voice exclaimed fearfully. Ponies turned and found Zecora running towards them while shouting, "Away! Away from the cave! Grave danger you all are especially the Princes! Within it, lurks the dangerous beast, waiting to feast of those who dare to awaken it!"

"Huh?!" Twilight Sparkle and her friends asked in shock and concern.

A sudden noise growling and hissing, getting ponies' attention. They all yelped in concern, and even Zecora looked frightful and scared.

"Zecora, please tell me that there's nothing inside," Spike asked fearfully.

Zecora gulped, "I'm afraid. There is. And now, it's in hunger for the beast to feast. The Hydra is here!"

The ponies spotted the giant orange eyes opened. It was heading straight for them. Its two giant claws raised and landed on the ground. It then raised its the dark blackish gigantic serpentine-head with spikes on his head to its long tail, as well as having some scars on it. It hissed and growled wildly.

Ponies began shivering and quivering in fears.

Zecora looked fearful and worried, "Oh no... It has awaken."

"Is... Is that what I think it is?!" Nyx asked fearfully.

"Two words!" Pinkie Pie said fearfully. The serpentine creature screeched for a while before it roared wildly. She screamed fearfully, "AM SCRAY!"

Ponies from Ponyville screamed in fear.

Hydra growled before stuck his tongue out whole hissing happily. Through her eyes, she sees the ponies' heats. They all looked delicious and good for her to taste especially Twilight Sparkle's magical power. She found what's more tastier is none other Ben Mare - whose heat mixed well with pure golden aura-like. She licked her tongue on her mouth.

"RUN!" Twilight Sparkle ordered fearfully.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends screamed in fear. They all quickly turned and ran as fast as they can to the steps of rocks and stones. As most of ponies managed escape from the grounds; Ben got deflected and pushed by mysterious force-field.

Ben groaned, "What the-?!"

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "BEN!"

"What happen?! What the-?!" Spike exclaimed in concern as he felt strange yet mysterious energy-like force-field in front of him, "What's this?!

Nyx groaned, "Force field?! Why?!"

"Forget 'why', ask how are we gonna get Ben out?!" Applejack asked in concern.

Zecora hissed, "Somepony doesn't want us to interfere. Ben must face the beast alone."

As the Hydra came close, she lunged straight at Ben while opened her wide jaws. He quickly rolled to his right side. He quickly trotted to the back of the monster.

Ben groaned as he armed with his sword, "It looks like I don't have much choice."

"Ben, don't!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern, "Don't do it! You won't have the chance to defeat her!"

Flash nodded fearfully, "You're not ready for this!"

"Sorry, guys! I have to!" Ben exclaimed in concern as he was ready to fight. The Hydra turned and growled in anger. He hissed, "Make the call, Flash!"

As Ben waited for the instruction or the monster's attack, he went around her. The Hydra moved while her long neck headed monster followed him in ready to attack.

"Okay! Dance around her! Dance around her, Ben!" Flash exclaimed in concern, "And watch the teeth! Watch the teeth!"

The Hydra launched her head in taking a bite on Ben, who quickly jumped back at once. She then launched another attack. He quickly moved back. As she launched the next attack, he quickly swung his sword right at injuring her nose. She yelped and screeched painfully.

Flash sighed, "That's a relief."

"Woohoo! Nice one, Benny!" Pinkie cheered.

"You can do it, Ben!" Rarity cheered.

"Go, Ben, Go!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered wildly.

Rainbow Dash giggled, "Okay! Now lean to the left. Lean to your left."

"Lean to what?!" Ben asked in shock, "Flash was supposed to coach me!"

Flash gasped as he spotted Hydra recovered, "Move! Lean to the left now!"

Ben turned to his back for the moment. He yelped fearfully as he found the Hydra raised her head high. She screeched wildly while launching her head right at him. Ben quickly yet barely dodged it as his long tail got torn and pulled to pieces by the Hydra's teeth on the ground.

Ben yelped painfully as he rolling over to the front, "My tail!"

Flash groaned as he gave a slap on his forehead, "The other left, Ben! Way to go, girls! You distract him!"

"Hey, I was trying to help! I fought monsters before, ya know?!" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance.

"Hey! Wanna help Ben or not?!" Applejack asked in annoyance.

Fluttershy nodded, "He's in danger now! Oh my! I can't watch!"

As Ben got up at once, he armed with his sword. But he found the sword is not on his hoof. He looked around to find his sword. As he looked back, he found it jabbed to the ground. He gulped fearfully as he slowly turned to the front. He yelped in shock as he found the Hydra gritted and bite her fangs on the ground hard. She growling while gazing her eyes on his food.

As she slowly dragged her teeth back slowly, the Hydra raised her head up while roaring wildly.

"Get the sword! Hurry!" Nyx exclaimed fearfully.

Spike nodded, "Distract her or something!"

Twilight groaned as she levitated the large rock near to Ben's position. As the Hydra growled wildly, Ben moved slowly back while looking at her. She was about to finish him off.

"Ben, move!" Twilight Sparkle called as she threw the boulder at the Hydra. The monster responded it by taking a bite at it. She quickly shouted, "Ben, get the sword now!"

Ben yelped as he quickly ran off at once. The Hydra roared wildly as she threw the boulder at him. He spotted it as he ducked down while the boulder broken to pieces. The Hydra launched another attack at him. He yelped fearfully upon looking at it. He quickly rolled over to the front before the Hydra's head got slammed on the ground hard. She got knocked out while she looked very dizzy.

As Ben quickly crawled towards his sword, he grabbed and took it up. He was ready to attack, but instead he felt back left leg was filled with slime wrapped tightly. He turned to his back as he found the Hydra was awakened. He found his leg was wrapped up by her tongue.

Ben yelped, "Oh no! WOW!"

The Hydra roared happily as she pulled her tongue wrapped of Ben all the way up. She thrown him up high in midair. As she raised her head up high, she opened her jaws widely. Ben screamed fearfully as he was falling straight into the darkness of her mouth.

With Ben inside of her mouth, the Hydra shut her jaws tightly. She then licked him from within passionately and enjoyably like an ice-cream. She shown very pleased, delicious and tastefully as if she had never taste this food very delicious. But nevertheless, all good must come to end.

The Hydra swallowed morsel of Ben through her long tube of neck. With a sigh of relief, She smiled in satisfactions. She gave a loud belch out with wide opened mouth. She then licked her mouth with her long tongue.

Merluck and his mysterious group looked annoyed and disappointed with the event.

"Father was wrong about him. He is not the one," Merluck commented in annoyance. He sighed happilt while smiling, "Well, it's the first time to see Morgana enjoyed her meal. She usually just swallowed them up, instead of licking them. Ben is a perfect meal for her."

Everyone was in shocked, scarred and pained of what they just saw. Twilight and her friends were in heartbroken of what they just saw.

"Eew!" Cutie Mark Crusaders remarked in disgust and annoyance.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed, it is, girls. I don't even want to think about how bad it is when you're inside the monster's stomach!"

Twilight Sparkle sobbed tearfully and painfully, "Ben. No..."

"Damn it!" Flash Sentry cursed angrily.

"Oh no..." Fluttershy said in shock.

Pinkie Pie groaned before screamed, "CURSE YOU, MONSTER!"

The Hydra got surprise attention. She looked down and found ponies in front of her. She smirked in please. As she roared wildly, she launched her attack them head on. Ponies screamed in fear while Twilight Sparkle and her friends were armed and ready to attack.

As the Hydra was closed to attack the ponies, she stopped at once at once. She raised her head up, she shown her weird yet surprise and shock looks like something wrong with her stomach. She looked down on her long neck. She found something poking on her neck from within. And before the Hydra could respond it, she yelped painfully as her neck got decapitated by... Ben!

As the cleaved headed of Hydra thrown up on midair, hers was falling straight to the ground hard. Her headless body fell to the ground while Ben landed on the ground with his hooves. He was covered by greenish sticky slime.

Ponies cheered and gave a loud applaud for Ben's surviving and defeat of Hydra. Twilight and her friends also cheered happily while commented.

Flash Sentry sighed, "That was very close."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Yeah. Too close. Nopony could have survived that stunt. He's alright..."

"I wouldn't want to imagine of how terrible is from inside," Nyx said in concern.

Ben waved happily yet dizzily to his friends, "Hey guys... That... That wasn't so hard..."

Ben moaning and woozily in exhaustion and tired as he fell to the ground. Flash and Koga headed off at once, manage to pass strange force-field. As Twilight and her friends were about to pass through, they got bounced back.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Pinkie asked in annoyance.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "This is so annoying!"

"How is he?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Nyx hissed fearfully, "Please be alright! Please be alright!"

Merluck and his cohorts witnessed the event. They were all surprised and shocked by it. Ben defeated and killed the Hydra?!

"This is impossible! Nopony can defeat the Hydra!" Suffocater Jill exclaimed in surprise.

Straven Fran nodded fearfully, "Yeah! And the boss isn't gonna like this."

Merluck smirked, "Don't worry. This is just the beginning. What Ben did is to delay the inevitable death."

Flash and Koga approached and checked on Ben at once. As Flash Sentry spread his wings out, he asked his best friend.

"Ben! How many wings I've got?"

As Ben looked at Flash Sentry, his vision got blurred as he found two extra more of Flash Sentry. He moaned exhaustively yet dizzily.

"Six?" Ben answered.

Flash hummed as he checked on his best friend's forehead, "Looks okay. But close enough. Come on, let's get out of here. So hard to believe that you of all ponies survived Hydra's stomach. Who knew?"

Ben yelped as his face glowed in green like he wants to vomit, "Please don't say that! I don't feel very good."

"Sorry," Flash apologized as he helped Ben to stand up, "Come on. Let me help you up."

Flash held Ben's hoof over his shoulder as they both approached Twilight Sparkle and her friends. The sky turned darker while it rained little to more. The fight with Hydra is over...

"Well, I'm glad that the fight with monster is over," Rarity commented in relief, "I was so ashamed that we have to let Ben fight with it."

Fluttershy nodded shamefully, "Me too, even though I was too scared to fight that monster."

"Wait a sec, something's not right," Applejack said in concern.

Twilight Sparkle nodded fearfully, "I don't think this Hydra is even dead. Or even he just has one head. We have seen one before. It has four heads."

Applejack gulped fearfully, "You don't think-!"

Twilight Sparkle gasped fearfully, "Oh no! Ben's still in danger! This is just starting! The Hydra's still alive!"

The rest of Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped fearfully. Twilight Sparkle and her friends cried fearfully to Ben Mare, Flash Sentry and Koga about getting out from the arena. But the trio looked confuse and concern of what they just saw.

"What's up with them?" Ben asked in concern.

Ben Mare, Flash Sentry and Koga yelped fearfully as they heard a weird noise like trying to get out from the egg's sticky shell. They really don't like it.

"That doesn't sound good," Flash commented fearfully.

Ben and his friends turned to their back. They yelped in fear. The once headless Hydra's body suddenly rose and stood up at once. Its headless part formed a plastic wrapper. For the moment later, three strange things was formed from within. They were trying to breach out of wrapper part.

Like a lizard regrowing its tail in a sec, three newly headed Hydra breached out from the headless body's plastic wrapper as they all roared wildly. They turned and glared at Ben while giving their hungry yet delicious looks - the first head licked her mouth, the second head drooling from her mouth and the third one chuckled happily.

Ponies yelped and screaming fearfully. Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked very worry and scared for Ben's safety now. Ben's in grave danger now.

Ben gulped, "Definitely not good! Any idea?!"

"Hop in! And hold it tight!" Flash Sentry exclaimed in concern, "It's gonna be bumpy ride!"

As Ben and Koga quickly got on Flash Sentry's back, they all screamed fearfully and quickly trotted off at once. Three headed hydra launched the attacks as they were trying to take bite on three ponies for few times. Flash Sentry took a fly to the top at once while Ben and Koga held on his back tightly.

"That was close," Ben exclaimed in concern.

Flash Sentry yelped, "Not yet! And boy, you really make a good menu for them!"

"Stop joking about me being food for those things!" Ben exclaimed anxiously.

Flash Sentry gulped, "Sorry! Old habit to make you happy and better."

"Not in good mood to have that now, buddy! Here they come!"

Three headed Hydra launched and stretched straight up as they tried to take a bite on Ben and his team. The ponies struggled dodging and avoiding the attacks while though they got injured and clawed by multi-heads' fangs and bites, Ben swung and decapitated all three Hydra's heads.

But unfortunately, the headless parts keep regenerating more heads. Each time Flash Sentry dodged the attacks, Ben swung his sword in cutting the Hydra's heads. And each time he decapitated their heads, more to replaced the parts and attacked Ben and his friends.

As the storm getting worse; Ben, Flash Sentry and Koga yelped in shock and fearfully. Twilight Sparkle and her friends had the same reaction, and even the ponies had that too. They were now facing 50 more heads. The multi-headed hydra were roaring, screeching and growling happily as they were looking at Ben. The Hydra looked very hungry while drooling happily.

Nyx shivered and quivered, "That's the most scariest moment I ever seen especially the multi-head Hydra!"

Spike nodded in agreement, "I don't even want to mess with a Hydra like him or her! Of whatever it is!"

"Oh for the love of-!" Twilight Sparkle groaned in annoyance as she used her Loudspeaker Spell, "Stop cutting her heads! You're making it worse!"

"Twilight's right. I don't think slicing their heads isn't working," Ben commented fearfully.

Flash Sentry nodded, "Please tell me that Sunburst warn us about this."

Ben yelped in realization, "I think he did. And I can't believe I ignore that!"

"What's next?!"

"We'll have to fly up higher! Hopefully, we get the plan before we get eaten alive!"

"Hang on!"

Flash Sentry quickly flew up to the sky while Ben and Koga held tightly on the Pegasus Pony. The multi-headed Hydra launched their heads at the ponies as they were trying to take a whole bite on Ben and his friends. For few times, the ponies dodged and avoided the attacks quickly by flew passed them or let their heads knocked each other out or hard for them to bicker.

Flash Sentry sighed, "That was close. At least, we're away from them."

Ben sighed, "Good enoug-! Gaugh!"

One head Hydra stretched her long neck out while giving a hard headbutt on Flash Sentry's body, causing him and his friends to split up. Flash Sentry and Koga were whirling and rolling around on midair before they knocked on the small hill hard. Ben flew to another direction yet away from his friends.

Flash Sentry groaned and hissed painfully as he felt his wings injured, "Damn it! That hurt! Wait! Ben?! Where are you?"

Koga barked fearfully. Flash Sentry turned to Koga's direction. He gasped in shock as they saw Ben was screaming as he was falling straight into the jungle of Hydra's multi-heads. Twilight and her friends have the same reaction with Flash Sentry and Koga. The ponies screamed fearfully.

"BEN!" Twilight Sparkle and her friends screamed in fear.

"PRINCE BEN!" The ponies screamed fearfully.

As Ben entered the Hydra's domain, the multi-headed beast dived down into its own nest. They pursued and chased after its favorite food.

Ben grunted as he landed on the Hydra's long yet twirling and spiral neck. He then slide all the way down on it. He looked around as he was surrounded and blocked by Hydra's multi-heads. Some Hydra's head dived down in waiting to take a bite on him, others were charging from the back of him and a few tried to take bite on him but missed or got knocked each other's head off.

Ben quivering and shivering in fear. There's no way out for him now. He has entered the death zone of Hydra's hunger.

"I can see why Twilight, Flash and other don't want me to get involved of this," Ben exclaimed in concern, "I really need to get some training and studying! HELP ME!"

As Ben continued sliding down the long neck, he screamed fearfully and anxiously. He gasped in shock as he spotted at the end of long neck was a Hydra Head with a wide mouth, waiting to take a bite on him. As he was closed to his death, another head pounced and took a bite on Ben. But instead, Ben jumped out to midair at once while the second head took a bite on the first one's.

While on midair, Ben quickly grabbed on the fourth head's long neck. Instead of taking a breathe, he yelped as he found two heads charged in from both sides. He slide down at once before two heads took a bite on the fourth one's neck.

As Ben continued sliding down the long neck, he yelped again as he felt his left back leg got wrapped up and dragged away from it. He gasped in fear as he found seventh Hydra was the one using a tongue on him. And just she could pulled Ben into her mouth, the eight one gave a headbutt on the former to release Ben. He was falling straight into five to six heads, who were waiting for him to come into their opened wide-mouths. As Ben was closed into their mouths, his tail got grabbed by the 14th head of Hydra. She continued stretching out all the way to top, three more lunged their headbutts on her hard.

Ben grunted as he fell on three headed Hydra's long neck. He yelped in fear as he found a few more heads coming at him. He trotted off at once before he get eaten alive. As he continued running away, he spotted more were coming at him. They tried to take a bite on him, he dodged down, jumped over it, sliding underneath the heads, even poked one of the Hydra's eyes and some got into the fight as they tried to eat him alive.

Ben continued running before entered the tunnel. He yelped in realization - it's not the tunnel, he entered the Hydra's mouth. He yelped as he can feel the tongue touching his body. He shivered and quivered in fear as he hate something so disgusting and slimy. Suddenly, he got spitted out. He turned and found another Hydra biting the first Hydra's neck hard.

Ben sighed in relief before he yelped in concern. He found the next Hydra head opened her wide mouth to get him eaten. Instead of standing down, he quickly jumped out at once. Another Hydra's head launched her tongue in wrapping Ben's both hooves tightly before lengthening hers in licking his face. He yelped fearfully. And just before she could take a big bite, Ben bite her tongue instead. She roared painfully while shaking her head hard for the moment. She unintentionally release her tongue wrapping Ben off and out from the jungle of Hydra's multi-heads.

Ben was flying straight to the large mountain of canyon but missed in taking a grip on its edge. He fell and slide straight down hard. And just before he could do anything, a long tail gave a hard and tight grip of Ben Mare to the walls hard. He groaned and grunted painfully as he struggled in getting out from it, as well as witnessing the hungry yet drooling multi-headed Hydra looking at him. Some licked their mouths, others smirked in pleasant, a few chuckled happily and most were very hungry.

"Sweet Celestia..." Ben said fearfully, "This is so not my day."

Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends were in shock, feared and worried now including ponies. Flash Sentry and Koga regrouped with their friends.

"We've gotta help him!" Flash Sentry exclaimed in concern. He grunted painfully as he tried to spread his swings, "Damn it! If my wings weren't hurt!"

"Ben, no!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed fearfully. As she charged out, she got deflected by the force-field. Her friends came and helped her out. She grunted, "I can't let him die! I have to save him now!"

Applejack hugged Twilight Sparkle gently, "We're not giving him up! Come on! We've gotta try! Give it your best shot! We can't let him die!"

Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Flash, Zecora, Koga and even ponies rammed, punched and knocked on the force-field very hard and quick repetitively. They have to rescue Ben before he became the monster's delicious food.

On the top of canyon, Merluck and his cohorts smirked in please.

"Ah... The beauty of death... Magnificent..." Deadly Rager said in please.

Wilco nodded, "Indeed. Twilight Sparkle will now taste my pain!"

"And here's my favorite part of games, ponies," Merluck said in pleasant. . He chuckled, "Sudden death. Without the heir, taking the princesses down will be easy..."

At the canyon's mountain, Ben grunted painfully as he struggled in getting out from the monster's tight grip of tail. And each time he struggled, the tail tightened its grip more tighten and harden. The multi-headed Hydra roared wildly as they raised their heads up. Ben gasped in fear. He won't able to escape this time.

"All I ever want... is to help Twilight Sparkle and others. I want to be a hero like them. I want to be fast and strong. And now I'm a dead meat." Ben remarked in shame, "I'm such an idiot!"

A sudden golden glowed brightly as it attracted Ben to look at his right hoof. And just before he could do anything, the mysterious bluish winged handler with long whitened and sharped sword appeared on his hoof. It then glow brightly in pure golden.

"What the-?!" Ben asked in shock and surprise, "What am I supposed to do with it? I can't keep cutting her heads. They grew more heads back! Unless..."

A sudden thunder shock him as he turned and looked up. He found canyon's mountain top edge where clouds keep striking the thunder out. He then looked at his newly sword. He thought of it carefully as he had some ideas! And just before he could do anything, the multi-headed heads of Hydra screeched wildly as they dived down at him with their widened open mouths.

Ben yelped, "Better than nothing!"

Ben screamed wildly as he turned and thrust his mysterious sword straight into the walls' hard. It created a large and long crack to the top of mountain. The multi-headed Hydra immediately stopped as they looked up. They gasped in shock while widened their eyes and mouths.

Thousands of boulders and debris fell off from the mountain's edge as they all gave the multi-headed Hydra a big smack and hard knock, including trapped Ben from the tightened grip tail braced the attack. As the amount of boulders rained down on the multi-headed Hydra to the ground, her tail unintentionally freed Ben.

As he was falling down, Ben gasped in shock. He found one Hydra avoided as she was waiting for him. He screamed in fear as he fell right into her mouth before shut her jaws up. She swallowed him up into a morsel through her long neck at once. She sighed in relief that she finally caught her precious and delicious food into her stomach.

But instead of smiling for her victory, one headed Hydra yelped in pain upon feeling a giant rock slammed and knocked to the ground hard. The rest of her heads and body were buried to death by the large amount of boulders while leaving one head dead on outside.

Merluck and his minions were in please from top of canyon's edge. They all bowed humbly like they were respecting to the dead.

"Not what I imagine. But this will do," Merluck said calmly, "Father will be pleased of this result. Morgana, your sacrifice will not be vain. At least, Ben Mare is inside your stomach before your death. Well done."

The ponies were in shock, terrified and pained to see the event especially Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and their friends.

"No... Not again..." Flash commented in shock and pain.

"Ben..." Twilight Sparkle asked in shock. She then screamed in pain and heartbroken, "BEEEEEENNNN!"

As Twilight Sparkle crying, her friends came and hugged her in comfort. Her friends too were crying as well. The rest of Ponyville Town Ponies mourned humbly while looking down for the respect of Prince Ben Mare's death. They were all crying tearfully and despair. The Hydra is defeated but so does Ben Mare...

 _Prepare for Conclusion..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	4. Chapter 4: Secret of Cutie Mark

To MMM, I cannot answer to that question because I create this story as the reboot to JusSonic's original stories. Ben belongs to JusSonic, and he will decide when Ben gets married. So for now, I do reboot only.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Secret of Cutie Mark**

Twilight Sparkle and all of her friend sobbed and cried tearfully in despair, so as other Ponyville Town Ponies. They were not mourning Ben Mare as he was 'killed' by the Hydra during the fight. All they could was to show some respect to the defeated hero by lowering their heads. They also prayed and mourned for him.

"I've let him down again," Twilight Sparkle sobbed tearfully, "I wish we could have done something for him. I-"

Applejack hugged Twilight Sparkle in comfort, "There was nothing you can do, Twi. There was nothing any of us can do..."

The rest of Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded in agreement about Applejack's facts. Flash Sentry and Koga watched mountains of boulders trapped and buried the Hydra to the ground, except her one dead head on outside. The wolf cub whined tearfully and upset. Flash Sentry looked down while crying as he was petting Koga's head.

Flash Sentry slammed his hoof on the ground hard, "I'm really sorry, Ben. I mess up badly. I wish I could have done something for you. None of this had happen."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends yelped in surprise as they turned and found one headed Hydra moving and shaking like she was trying to move. Merluck and his cohorts looked surprise of the event. Ponyville Town Ponies yelped in fear and shock. Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends armed and readied to attack. Whatever happens, they have to defend the innocents before they get killed.

As the Hydra continued shaking her head, her mouth struggled opening like something is coming out from it. As her mouth opened widely, a familiar pony dropped to the ground as he grunted and moaned painfully yet dizzily. Everyone gasped in shock of what they just saw.

"It's Ben! He's alive!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in shock yet happily.

Ponies then went wild and happy, even Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends. Ben grunted painfully as he struggled standing up. He has lots of scars around his body especially covered in Hydra's both slime and acid. He breathed and panted heavily yet relief as he waved back to them.

The ponies charged towards him at once. Twilight Sparkle and her friends jumped and hugged Ben tightly and passionately. Bulk Biceps helped and carried the heroes and heroines up, with his right strong bicep hoof while the rest helped as well. Koga jumped on Ben's back as it licked on his face. After grabbing the mysterious sword from the ground, Flash Sentry regrouped with the rest as he gave Ben a noogie.

Ben chuckled painfully yet nervously, "You know what, guys? That was heroic."

"It sure is, buddy. You really won by the landslide!" Flash Sentry exclaimed happily.

"[Rainbow Dash] That was so totally awesome! [Cutie Mark Crusaders] Ben is the hero! Ben is ther hero! Ben is the hero! [Applejack] Yeah. Nopony could have kill that monster. [Rarity] Indeed. We may have the experience with dealing with monsters, none can defeat the most vile creature as this one. [Fluttershy] That was courageous of you. [Pinkie Pie] That scene is so amazing especially when you tried to escape the Hydra's multi-heads for a long time. Longer than Disney's Hercules's fight with Hydra!"

Spike chuckled in amusement, "I think she means you're lucky to survive it."

Nyx giggled, "Yeah! My friends are so gonna get jealous when we four are with our current and new heroes!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I'm just glad that the fight is over. And promise me something?"

"What's up?" Ben asked in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle groaned while gave an angry looks, "Don't ever do this again! Understand?"

Ben gulped, "Yeah. And I thought that dealing with Hydra is worse than her."

"What was that?!" Twilight Sparkle demanded in annoyance.

"Nothing!" Ben exclaimed quickly.

Merluck and his cohorts were in shock and surprise of the event. He groaned in anger and disappointment of the event.

"Father will not be pleased of it..." Merluck said in annoyance.

He and his minions then entered the portals at once before they disappeared...

* * *

At the Ponyville Hospital, Doctor Hearts was treating and tending Ben's wounds and injuries from surgery chamber. His head, his left hoof, chest and flank were wrapped by the bandage, while others were placed by plaster and medicine oil. Twilight and her friends were there as they were watching and keeping an eye on him. As Ben is completely bandaged, Doctor Hearts turned to Twilight Sparkle.

"How is he?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Doctor Hearts smiled, "He's fine for now. While he is now released, he needs some serious resting. I suggest that he must not do any activity or even exercise especially heroic training and mission. He's lucky to survive the landslide especially Hydra's teeth. They usually just swallow their meals up while not chewing or licking them. You must be her favorite chew toy."

"Please, don't say that." Ben said in annoyance. He sighed, "It looks like I'm out for training."

Flash smiled, "Not to worry, I came prepared - 'Heroes for Dummy'. It will help you a lot to become a better hero."

"If you need some help, you can ask us," Applejack smiled.

Everyone nodded and chatted in agreement, "Yeah."

Ben sighed in relief, "Thanks, Flash. It means me well. What's say we go home?"

"Good idea. And remember - no hero stuffs when you're in bad condition," Twilight Sparkle said in annoyance.

Ben chuckled nervously, "Sure. Won't happen again."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends emerged from surgery chamber as they all headed to the lobby. They found thousands of ponies standing before them. They even read 'We're sorry, Prince Ben' banners. Ben was confused and shocked while Twilight Sparkle and her friends knew about it.

"What's this?" Ben asked.

Mayor Mare bowed, "As mayor, I would like to speak, on behalf of all ponies of Ponyville Town. We are sorry. We shouldn't have invade your privacy and ruin your day with your friends and family. Because of that, you almost got yourself killed by that monster. We promised that we will never and ever do that again. Pleas forgive us."

Ponyville Town Ponies bowed down in shame, "Please, forgive us, Prince Ben."

Ben hummed a bit before sighed, "It's okay. I forgive you. Just promise me that you won't come after me for some autographs or photos again, unless there's some problem. Got it?"

"Yes, your majesty! We understand!" Ponyville Town Ponies cheered.

"It's-!" Ben groaned, "Forget it. Prince, highness or whatever; that's fine for me. After all, I am Princess Celestia's adopted son. Just don't interrupt my regular days with my friends and girlfriend."

"Yes, sir!" Ponyville Town Ponies cheered.

Rainbow Dash held the mysterious sword, "Any idea of what is this?"

"Though I'm not entirely interesting in sword fighting," Rarity said while looking at the sword, "but it is very interesting one."

Fluttershy nodded, "Yes. Because of it, you survive the Hydra."

Ben shrugged, "Yeah, I am. Whatever it is, I'll learned about it sooner or later. So, what's next?"

Pinkie Pie and Cutie Mark Crusaders squealed and cheered, "PARTY TIME! ZERO TO HERO!"

Applejack nodded, "Pinkie's right. It's time for party about you beating the Hydra up!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "You deserve it. But don't overdo it, Ben."

"Don't worry, I will keep an eye on him," Flash said in amusement, "After all, I'm his best friend."

Ben huffed, "Very funny. Come on, let's party!"

Ponyville Town Ponies cheered wildly and happily as they all headed straight to Sugarcube Corner for celebrating Ben's heroic victory over the Hydra...

* * *

At the unknown area, Merluck was speaking another black hooded pony sitting on his throne chair. The latter hummed calmly.

"So, my pet died? And this boy is the one?"

Merluck nodded as he bowed down, "Forgive me, father. I am sorry for Morgana's death."

Black Hood pony sighed, "Her sacrifice is not in vain. In fact, we finally found the one who will one day possessed all three of them. When the time comes, we will have them under our grasp. Equestria and the other realm will be ours to control. Merluck, continue the progress of training and recruiting the last member of organization."

Merluck nodded, "It will be done, Superior."

"It better be. It better be. The war is coming..."

* * *

At night time, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were on their way back to Golden Oak Library where they found Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Spell Nexus waiting inside of it. They were surprised and shocked of it.

"Mom? Aunt Luna? Headmaster? What are you doing here?" Ben Mare asked in surprise. He gulped fearfully, "You're not mad at me about fighting with Hydra, are you?"

Princess Celestia sighed in annoyance, "I'm not happy about it. We will talk about it later, Ben. But we're here to discuss about your Cutie Mark."

"Really?" Twilight Sparkle and her friends asked in surprise.

Ben gasped, "You found the answer?"

Princess Celestia nodded, "Yes. Spell Nexus has found the answers behind your Cutie Mark, Ben. Wait! Is that Master Sword?!

"Uh... Yes? What's so special about it?"

"This sword belonged to its master. You have awakened it! It is said that it creates a masses of powerful energy to not only defeat its enemies but also the city. There are more than just one weapon. But one thing for sure, you possessed one of the lost legend of Triforce Cutie Mark - Courage."

"The what?" Everyone but Royal Sisters and Spell Nexus asked in shock and surprise.

Spell Nexus cleared his throat, "The Legendary Triforce Cutie Mark - an ancient yet powerful weapon has ever created since the beginning. It possessed three essences: the fiery sun - Courage, the gentle moon - Wisdom and even Scale of Balance - Power. Each of three possessed its own special abilities and traits in making the wielder special.

Courage makes the wielder stronger when one is willing to face its danger fear. For Wisdom, it makes the wielder wiser if one is patient and calm in dire situation. Power helps and increase the warrior's abilities when one is at critical level. When three united as one, the wielder will become powerful as none will able to defeat him."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends chatted in surprise and amazement about Triforce especially Ben Mare. He's excited and happy to hear it - if he can get other two, he can be powerful and invincible to help his friends and family.

Princess Celestia sighed fearfully, "But it comes with price - you must be harmony at all time. If you shown your dark side, you'll be in grave danger."

"Indeed. Power can be very dangerous element to deal with especially to the wielder," Princess Luna said in concern, "It could corrupt and destroy you. Beware of it."

Ben Mare looked very worry and concern about it. Twilight Sparkle and her friends joined in as well. They really hated to see him get corrupted and destroyed by the Triforce Elements if he ever shown his dark side.

Princess Celestia smiled, "Do not worry, Ben; you are in safe. There is nothing to worry about."

"Wait! If you say there are three Triforce Elements, where's the other two?" Flash Sentry asked curiously.

Princess Luna sighed, "I do not know..."

"But one day... And someday, it will come," Princess Celestia said calmly. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were in confuse and concern about it. She smiled, "When the Cutie Mark glowed, it will guide and led you to find one and another. It means the trial awaits your arrival, Ben."

"So, I have to wait?" Ben asked in shock. Princess Celestia nodded of confirmation. He sighed, "Great. I was hoping that I can help my friends, with all three of them."

Princess Celestia smiled as she patted Ben's shoulder, "Cheer up, Ben. You still have time. For now, enjoy your life at Ponyville as well as sharpening your skills as the warrior. So, you wouldn't want to get yourself eaten by the Hydra again."

Ben groaned, "Mum... Please don't remind me of that again. I'm gonna get sick..."

Everyone then laughed in amusement and happily about Ben's complain of getting eaten by Hydra. Ben groaned in annoyance.

Princess Celestia sighed, "But what's important that you learned your lesson - stay with Twilight Sparkle and never astray from your allies. The world can be very dangerous especially the enemies may tried to kill you for Triforce Elements."

"Don't worry, Princess Celestia," Twilight Sparkle said calmly, "We won't let anything happen to your son. Not by my watch."

Flash Sentry nodded, "Yeah. You can count on us to help him."

Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled and nodded, "YEAH!"

Princess Celestia smiled, "I'm glad to hear. Now, would you like to care to tell me a story of how you fare the battle against the Hydra? Not a lot of ponies survived that."

Ben groaned in annoyance, "Boy... Do I have a story to tell you, mom? And believe me, I hate getting myself eaten alive. I hate going inside the monster's stomach."

Spell Nexus gasped, "Oh! I almost forgot to tell. Beware of some monsters - they may tried to eat you because your power influenced them for immortality and powers."

"Terrific... Thanks a lot..." Ben said in annoyance.

Instead of gloaming or complaining, he laughed happily. His friends and family joined in as well. Despite some bad days, they have some good times in the end.

* * *

At late night, ponies returned home for asleep after some crazy adventure. Ben and Twilight Sparkle helped and get Nyx and Spike to sleep. They're now on the same bed as they're ready to sleep.

"Twilight, thank you for everything," Ben thanked happily, "Sorry for the early mess. I promised that I won't do that stunt again."

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she nuzzled Ben's nose gently, "You'd better, or I will come after you. I love you, Ben."

Ben smiled, "I know. Goodnight, my little princess."

"Goodnight too, Ben..."

* * *

Back in Present...

With the chapter ended, the RESTORE stopped its system now. Twilight Sparkle and her friends got off from the beds as they all chatted happily about how epic the fight that Ben has with the Hydra. Shorty Thinking smiled happily to see them.

"I'd take that everyone enjoy the ride?" Shorty Thinking asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Totally! Now that's epic! Better than Boris's fight!"

"Yeah. Nopony could ever get out from Hydra alive. Ben is the first pony to do that," Applejack commented.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "I can't wait to see him fight with another Hydra. It would be so another double epic!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Fluttershy said in concern.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. I think fight one hungry monster is enough for any of us."

"Yeah. Ben is now in panicked mode again..." Twilight Sparkle said in concern as she saw how frightened and panicked Ben is now after the experience. Flash Sentry is trying to calm Ben down. She sighed, "I think that experience frightened Ben off now. Poor Ben. He hates going inside the monster's stomach especially a snake-like monster."

"Yeah..." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ben screamed fearfully, "I hate HYDRA! I really hate going inside the stomach!"

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Jason Marsden: Ben Mare  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Lyra Heartstrings, Daisy  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Bon-Bon  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna, Photo Finish, Granny Smith  
Frank Welker: Morgana the Hydra, Koga, Manticore

 **Minor Casts:**  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike, Mayor Mare, Lily  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Tom Felton: Merluck  
Eric Stuart: Wilco  
Meredith McCoy: Suffocator Jill  
Cree Summer: Starven Fran  
Tom Hiddleston: Deadly Rager

 **Cameo:**  
Skip Stellrecht: Shorty Thinking  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia, Cheerilee  
Corey Burton: Spell Nexus  
Peter New: Big McIntosh, Doctor Hearts  
Graham Verchere: Pipsqueak  
Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Silver Spoon  
Kazumi Evans: Rose  
Tim Curry: The Superior


End file.
